Lucius (character)
* * * * *Kulyuk *Felice *Raval *Sarturus Disciples * (formerly) * (formerly) * (formerly) |aliases = God of the Gate |counterpart = Sealed God Lucius }} Debut Appearance Lucius appears as a green light, prompting the start of the game. In the story-line Lucius is one of the Divine Ten who has the ability to maintain the Gate. The Summoner encountered Lucius as a green light shortly after the game begins. As the game proceeds, Lucius helped the Summoner in transporting them to another region once the player has defeated the boss (Four Fallen Gods). In Bariura, Lucius reveals his true intentions: He ordered to aid the Summoner in the fight against the Four Fallen Gods, to get rid of the ones that pose a threat to himself, in order to take over the world as the supreme ruler. After his defeat by the Summoner, His name is still mentioned in Ishgria, due to things he had committed: *He ordered Melord to take Ilia as a hostage to control , since Ilia is an important part of Karna Masta's seal. Later, it was revealed that Lucius betrayed Melord too, as He let Melord imprisoned in Ishgria. *Before the game's timeline, Lucius lures the rebellious disciples of the Gods into a trap He had set in Ishgria; making them fight one another to get rid of them. However, Karna Masta's former disciple read through His plan and attacked Him when He was about to annihilate her with her friends, forcing Him to retreat. Personality Lucius seemed to have a kind heart in wishing for humanity's survival; opening the gate for humans to flee into Elgaia, albeit at the same time willing to do so via any means necessary. Later, he deems that humans would disrupt the peace and order after the Summoner defeated the four fallen gods and sought to destroy humanity once again. On their way, Lucius is revealed as having a stone cold heart and rationality like that of a machine. To keep the order and balance in Grand Gaia, he will use whatever tools he can use his disposal; # Due to the Fallen Gods' threat in Grand Gaia, Lucius opened the gate to allow the Summoner to stop them. (Not because of the trust he places in humans, but because he intended to use the Summoner to destroy the Four Fallen Gods while he regains his strength.) # He threatens Ark by using Oracle Maiden Ilia as a hostage so that Lucius has a human scapegoat in stopping the Six Heroes in order to prevent conflict between humans and gods. # He orders Tilith to fight the Summoner later and tries to kill the Summoner as the power he carries might be a threat in the future. Abilities Story Until the latest up to date record, Lucius is one of the few beings that can open the Gate by manipulating space and time, which allows people to travel through Elgaia, Grand Gaia and Ishgria freely. According to Ark, in Bariura's Imperial Capital, Lucius can watch over the actions of his disciples. Another powerful ability Lucius possesses is the ability to make someone age very slowly by turning them into a disciple. This is evidenced by Ark's appearance. *The controller of the Gate is represented by a green light (in-game), which is implied after Tilith takes over the Gate as Lucius is defeated in Bariura. As a unit See Sealed God Lucius Notable Relationships The Summoner Lucius brought Tilith to the Summoner in hopes that he could defeat The Four Fallen Gods. As the Summoner ventures through the many lands of Grand Gaia, Lucius shows up as a shining light, telling the Summoner to believe in himself/herself for what he/she does to save the world from the chaos caused by the Four Fallen Gods. However, once the Summoner reaches Bariura's Grand Gaia Crater, Lucius calls the Summoner a traitor for not heeding his orders. Once defeated, Lucius curses the Summoner in his dying breath, saying his final words before the gates to Ishgria open. Tilith Tilith is Lucius' disciple. From time to time, whenever Tilith is not with the Summoner, she contacts Lucius about various details regarding the Summoner's progress. Once the Summoner reaches Bariura, Tilith tells the Summoner to return back to Elgaia or else she will fight him as ordered by Lucius. Lucius sees no remorse making her fight the Summoner. Ark Ark becomes Lucius' disciple after (by Lucius' order) took Ilia as a medium to seal Karna Masta in Ishgria. The only reason why Ark swore loyalty to Lucius was to keep Illia alive. Melord Melord is Lucius's disciple. He was sent to Ishgria to seal Karna Masta, using Ilia's power. Melord displays loyalty towards his Master, wherein he is willing to do every mission that Lucius orders. However, Lucius betrayed Melord by sealing him in Ishgria after he finished his mission in sealing Karna Masta, essentially abandoning him. Artwork Quotes "However, the latter is inconceivable. Simply by kneeling to a mortal, a greater god would defy the natural order. Your demise is inevitable." Trivia *Rumors show that it is possible Lucius can enhance the strength to whomever has received his power. This can be seen in the Ten-Winged Tormentor Grand Quest where Melchio was given a power from a mysterious source of light. Melchio then became immensely powerful and manage to wipe Michelle and her comrades, sending them into a state of despair. *Lucius is the first and only unit in the game that is obtainable from trial as a 7★ unit. *In GGC (and later, confirmed in Brave Frontier Storybook), it is revealed that after Lucius banished Karna Masta to Ishgria, He summoned Kulyuk by using the Holy Emperor's name then proceeds to kill that deity of equality.